


snow

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Just fluff basically, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas





	snow

They did it. They actually did it. They saved the world, they avoided the apocalypse and no one was more surprised than them. Five was even able to get them back to the right timeline. They finally felt like they could actually breath again. Death wasn’t an immediate threat always looming over their head. The entire world wasn’t depending on them, it was over. For now anyways. Now they could actually focus on other things. Things they put on the back burner to save the world. Like the way things had started to change between klaus and Diego.   
It started with lingering looks and touches neither ever brought up. Diego reaching for klaus’ hand when he was worried or panicking about something, anything. Klaus would lean against Diego when he would push himself too hard using his powers for whatever they needed done that day. More often than not they would end up falling asleep next to one another, both needing the comfort after the lose of Dave and patch. The others couldn’t fully understand, maybe they could and just didn’t have the words so it was just them to help each other through this. Then it turned into more than that, there had always been something there. Something since they were teens that they couldn’t define, not yet anyways, maybe they were too afraid to admit it to even themselves back then how they really felt about each other until it was too late. Klaus was onto hard drugs and random men and Diego was so angry about everything and pushed everyone away. Now klaus was sober and trying his best to stay that way. Diego was dealing with all of his anger issues. It felt like they had another chance to explore this. To actually see that all this meant. 

It was snowing outside, the first big snow of the year. Klaus was sitting outside on the roof watching it come down, watching the white blanket cover everything within view. He loved the snow. The roof became sort of a regular hang out for them. It was so quiet and that house could get so loud and chaotic at times. It also didn’t hurt it was a big open space, not surprisingly klaus was claustrophobic after their childhood. He felt boxed in when he spent too much time inside, like he couldn’t get enough air. They would sit up there together laughing and talking about nothing and everything. Diego figured klaus would be there, that was the first place he knew to look when he couldn’t find him. 

Diego slowly walked up behind klaus and sat beside him. Klaus was more clothed than usual but still barefoot surprise surprise.   
“It’s freezing out here klaus” Diego said while grabbing klaus’ hands and warming it up with his own hands and breath.   
“I know, the snow is just so calming. The way it glitters in the moon light. Beautiful really” Klaus said as a matter of factly leaning his head against Diego’s shoulder. Diego just smirked at that because of course klaus would let himself freeze to death just to watch it snow.   
“Come on, we should go inside. We didn’t save the world just so you could get hypothermia and loose a toe or something” Diego stood up and tugged at klaus’ hand to help him stand. Klaus just nodded, knowing he was right. They slowly walked back inside, never letting go of each other’s hands. Fingers staying interlaced until they got to the room they both shared. Diego made klaus lay down first, he wanted to get him warm as soon as possible. Diego laid down next to him, bringing klaus’ freezing hand to his lips. Giving them a quick kiss before he pressed them to his chest, using his body heat to warm the other man up. Klaus laid his head on Diego’s shoulder, fitting just perfectly against the other man. Right before falling asleep all they could think about was how good this all felt, even without saying a word they knew this was it. They had finally found their happy ending.


End file.
